Loba
by HerMioneBlack-Potter
Summary: Esta dedicado a Leah así que los fanaticos de ella entren. Basado en el tema Loba de Shakira. Songfic.


¡Hola!

Bien, este es un Songfic dedicado para Leah. Sinceramente no soy fanática ni una alentadora de ella pero como escuche el tema Loba de Shakira se me vino al instante a la cabeza la imagen de Leah y pensé que necesitaba un fic, además todo aquellos que sean sus fanáticos les gustara. O eso espero.

* * *

**Loba**

El ruido de las pisadas no era fuerte, eran tan suaves como la ligereza de una pluma. Siguieron su tramo hasta llegar a una pared donde la luz entraba. El brillo de afuera marcaba la sombra de la estructura y delgado cuerpo femenino, giró un poco y la luz le daba un brillo encantador y seductor al rostro de la joven morocha al igual que a su cuerpo.

La brisa corrió y movió sus cortos cabellos negros. El impulso vino hacia ella, se mescló con su sangre. Subió a la ventana sin ningún pudor a que la vieran y saltó. El cuerpo de la morocha se transformó en pocos segundos en una gran loba de pelaje gris. No miró a su ventana y se encaminó tranquilamente hacia el horizonte.

_Quién no ha querido a una diosa licántropa  
En el ardor de una noche romántica  
Mis aullidos son el llamado  
Yo quiero un lobo domesticado_

La luna llena brillaba con intensidad en el enorme manto de la oscuridad. La noche era preciosa y, a su misma vez, peligrosa. Corrió una brisa y pareciera que el bosque hubiera rugido, con gran ferocidad como un lobo o un león. Algo paso por los matorrales altos. Un pelaje gris. Unos ojos oscuros observaron su camino y un aullido salió de su boca.

Con una enorme rapidez se largó a correr a toda velocidad. Amaba esa adrenalina instalada en cada fibra de su cuerpo, la naturaleza en sus patas y la tierra deshacerse entre sus garras. Su pelaje gris brillaba con una gran intensidad bajo la mirada de la luna, le daban un gran aire de superioridad y hermosura.

_Sigilosa al pasar  
Sigilosa al pasar  
Esa loba es especial  
Mírala, caminar, caminar._

La zona de La Push un sábado siempre estaba solitaria, cada miembro pasaba con sus improntas o dormía profundamente, y era cuando más ella aprovechaba para sus salidas nocturnas. No por tener que vigilar sino por diversión. La hermosa loba gris cruzó un matorral y al pasarlo ya era una hermosa morocha pero ya vestida con unos jeans ajustados y un strapless rojo pasión que le quedaba estupendo.

_Una loba en el armario  
Tiene ganas de salir  
Deja que se coma el barrio  
Antes de irte a dormir_

Leah no tenía relaciones que la sujetaran a alguien más que su mama y su hermano pero los sábados eran exclusivamente de ella. No solo era una licántropa también era una joven mujer y debía disfrutar de su juventud y el hecho de no tener ataduras sentimentales. Por eso se encaminaba a los bares o a los boliches, hoy decidió por un bar. Entró y se encaminó a la barra, las luces tenues resaltan la pintura rojiza de la enorme sala dando aspecto romántico y especial.

Eran unos cuantos hombres que se maravillaron por la morocha que acabó de entrar en aquel bar. Pero solo uno fue el primero que luego de verla un rato decidió levantarse para conocerla mejor.

_Llevo conmigo un radar especial para localizar solteros  
Si acaso me meto en aprietos  
también llevo el número de los bomberos  
ni tipos muy lindos ni divos,  
ni niños ricos yo sé lo que quiero  
pasarla muy bien  
y portarme muy mal en los brazos de algún caballero._

Leah había pedido solo un poco de martin seco, no era de tomar mucho. Tenía las uñas algo largas y bien fuertes pintadas francesita, algo beneficioso de ser licántropa. Sintió los pasos de un hombre, juzgando por sus zapatos y el olor de la fragancia, pero el olor natural de él era más jugoso. El hombre la saludó elegante y caballeroso, joven como ella gozaba de un rostro perfecto y buen físico.

—¿Cómo se llama usted, bella dama?—Le preguntó con un tono ligeramente francés.

—No me ha dicho el suyo—Contrarrestó enseguida, no tenía ánimos de otro mujeriego de pacotilla, pero tal vez podría divertirse un poco antes de echarlo.

—Leonardo—Se presentó con una sonrisa amigable.

—Leah—Contestó enseguida y se fijó en sus ojos.

Los profundos ojos negros de Leah cautivaron por completó a los verdosos de Leonardo. La morocha notó enseguida lo guapo que era él; su cabellera castaña cayendo ligeramente por su frente, esos brillantes ojos verdes y sus finos labios. Pero no era solo apariencia física; había más. No le importaba ya quienes estuvieran mirando su espalda por su llamativo tatuaje, no le importaba los lujuriosos ojos del mesero, no le importaba si su madre gritara como histérica al verla en otra salida, a Seth con su novia, a Bella peleando porque Jacob vivía instalado en su casa por su hija, mucho menos a los miembros de la manda con sus improntas. Ya nada de eso importaba más que Leonardo. Su Leonardo.

_Cuando son casi  
la una la loba en celo saluda a la luna  
Duda si andar por la calle  
o entrar en un bar a probar fortuna  
Ya está sentada en su mesa  
y pone la mira en su próxima presa  
Pobre del desprevenido  
que no se esperaba una de esas._

Los dos charlaron un buen rato en aquel bar, riéndose y conociéndose. Leonardo no explicaba cómo estaba tan enganchado con ella pero Leah sabía que la verdad sería revelada en algún punto, no ahora pero algún día. Estaban caminando por la playa, muy cerca del límite que definiría el comienzo de La Push, iban en silencio por unos minutos disfrutando de la compañía del otro. En un punto Leonardo la tomó de la mano Leah giró quedando enfrente de él, la mano de él fue tocando suavemente el brazo de ella hasta llegar a su mejilla. El contacto era suave y tan profundo.

Ambos sabían que ocurriría y lo querían. Solo estaban a centímetros de la boca del otro, sentían sus alientos y ella pestaño, un movimiento que lo impulsó a él. Se fundieron en un beso tierno y lento, cargado de amor. Era un momento único y especial, ambos besándose en la playa con el reflejo de la luna brindándoles luz.

_Deja que se coma el barrio  
Antes de irte a dormir._

Por fin Leah volvía a tener el amor, luego de que Sam imprimara de Emily, lo único que había encontrado era soledad y odio pero Leonardo cambiaría su vida, ya la cambió y la cambiaría. Por fin había roto ese enamoramiento por Sam gracias a la impronta, nueva etapa comenzaba y sería a lado de Leonardo. Una enorme sonrisa de felicidad se extendió por su rostro, la alegría volvía a su corazón llenando aquel vació que sintió por años.

La vida de Leah ya no sería la misma. Desde ese sábado no volvería a vagar al menos que sea en compañía de su Leonardo. La sonrisa no se le borró aun cuando ya estaba acostada y había pasado una hora que vio a su imprimación, faltaba poco para que apareciera pero ya no le importaba solo quería estar nuevamente con su novio de ojos verdes. Con la imagen de su amor y de aquel beso, Leah se durmió saludando por última vez a la luna, la única que había sido su amiga en su soledad y la primera en saber de su felicidad.

* * *

Bien… ¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Ojala que sí. Tal vez esperaban verla más de forma de loba o no sé pero yo me inspire de esta manera y me gustó, de alguna forma Leah encontró a su amor y me gusta cómo quedó.

Bueno espero sus reviews sean ya buenos o malos, los quiero :)


End file.
